The Land Before Loud 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers
by Vortex Lord
Summary: It's the Day Of The Flyers. But the problem is, Petrie is having trouble flying in a group. But he'll keep trying until he gets it. Meanwhile, Chomper returns to The Great Valley with some new friends and Cera has a new sibling that gets all the attention from her father and step mother. Can all go well in this time of changes?
1. Chapter 1: Preparing for flying

**Welcome back. We now have just 2 stories left. And then it's The Land Before Loud Mini Adventures.**

**But right now, we're gonna see if Petrie is ready for is flying test and if Cera can get along with her new sister Trisha. New OC's will be included as well.**

**I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparing for flying**

It's been 8 weeks sense the incident with Roy almost caused the Tiny Long-necks to leave The Great Valley. But good news for Lincoln and Lola. Summer vacation was about to start.

Right now, it's just the 2 of them in The Land Before Time again. They were standing on top of a hill with Littlefoot, Ducky, Tickles, and Spike. Roy had earned his place in the gang as well as five other new members.

One of them is their old friend Chomper who has returned to the valley to stay safe while his parents are fighting in the war against Red Claw.

The second is a pink Oviraptor named Ruby who left The Mysterious Beyond when Red Claw seporated her from her family.

The third is a young gray female Spinosaurus about Chomper's age named Spiny who also needed to stay safe with Red Claw and his army causing trouble in The Mysterious Beyond.

The forth is a dark red male Velosiraptor named Fang and with him (who is the 5th member) is his light red twin sister Mina. They came to see how different dinosaurs can get along so they can share this info to other Sharp-teeth with Chomper and Spiny helping them. And also in need of protection from Red Claw.

But what are looking for at the top of the hill? Why they're going to watch Petrie and his siblings get ready for The Day of The Flyers.

(Lincoln) See anything yet?

(Littlefoot) Nope. What about you Lola?

(Lola) Nothing.

(Roy) There's not a single flyer in sight. Say, Chomper. Do you smell them coming?

(Chomper) I already sliffed the air. Petrie's not coming this way. What about you Spiny?

(Spiny) Nope. No Flyer is flying this way. Do you see them Ruby?

(Ruby) Well, they're not here yet. And we can't see them get ready if they're not here to get ready.

(Fang) Ha ha. Good one Ruby. Do you see them Mina?

(Mina) No. Ducky?

(Ducky) Oh yes yes yes. I do see something.

(Tickles) Me too.

However, Spike ended up pushing both of them off the ledge. But they managed to climb back up.

(Ducky) Spike. You know we do not like getting pushed off of things.

(Tickles) And now we don't see what we thought we saw.

(Lola) Say, what's taking Cera so long?

* * *

Cera was at her nesting ground and really wanted to go see Petrie get ready for The Day of The Flyers. But it was diffecelt to tell Topps and Tria because the two of them are too bissy with an egg that Tria laied.

(Cera) Can I go now? We're gonna watch Petrie prepare for The Day of The Flyers.

(Tria) Who do you think it'll look like. Me or you?

(Topps) You I hope.

(Cera) Ahem. Can I,

(Tria) Topsy, you think it's cold?

(Topps) It doesn't look cold to me.

(Tria) Topsy, did you lay this egg? I think it's cold. Go get me some grass.

Topps did as he was told and grabbed some grass and placed them on top of the egg.

(Tria) Isn't it lovely?

(Topps) Are you gonna stare at it until it hatches? Ha ha ha ha ha.

(Tria) Hey! I can if I want to!

(Cera) So bye. I'm heading out to The Mysterious Beyond to see if I can get eaten by a bad Sharp-tooth.

(Topps) Okay. Have fun.

That worked. Cera now left the nest and made her way to the others.

(Tria) I think it's too worm.

Topps sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Cera was now walking to the hill to join up with the others. This egg was taking all the attantion she needs from Tria and Topps. What was so specile about it?

But she took her mind off of the egg as she got to the hill.

(Cera) Hey guys. What did I miss?

(Lincoln) Nothing really. We haven't seen anything yet.

(Lola) Hey. Look over there.

Everyone turned to where Lola was pointing at. In the sky was a group of young Flyers in a V shape. It was Petrie and his siblings.

(Cera) Looks like I'm on time then.

So far, Petrie was in left side with Arial and Hock. On the right side was Ptran, Skybeak, and Robin. And the one leading was their oldest brother Donnie.

(Petrie) Me staying in group. Me flying in straight line. Me doing okay.

(Spiny) Hey Petrie! Over here!

(Petrie) Hey. Me see friends down there.

However, Spiny had distracted Petrie long enough for him to bump into Hock witch caused Arial to bump into them and fall onto Donnie and the others. The gang watched as Petrie and his siblings fell down from the sky and couldn't regain control.

(Spiny) Oops!

(Lincoln) Come on. Let's go see if they're alright.

* * *

They were not alright. All of them were growning from that fall. Some of them landed on trees while others landed on some other dinosaurs. As for Kosh, he was about take a bite of a bush. Until,

(Petrie) No eat me Mr. Club-tail.

Kosh took a closer look at the bush. And there was Petrie as he was lying down on one of the sticks.

(Kosh) Can't a fellow have a decent snack without a bunch of Flyers coming out of the sky?

The gang arrived just in time to see that they're somewhat alright. And then, they saw Mama Flyer coming their way.

(Cera) Ha. Now he's in big trouble.

(Lincoln) Cera!

(Hock) You're in for it now Petrie!

(Skybeak) What's the matter with you?!

(Mama Flyer) Petrie. Not again.

Petrie felt upset now. He was better flying by himself. But flying in a group is gonna take some getting used to. Mama Flyer took her kids back to their nest until morning. And yet she and Donnie are the only ones in the family who gave Petrie some respect.


	2. Chapter 2: Night time

**Chapter 2: Night time**

Later that night, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola looked up at the sky. They were worried about Petrie and what'll happen once The Day of The Flyers starts. Grandpa Longneck saw them still awake and walked over to them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Is something wrong kids?

(Littlefoot) Nothing Grandpa. We were watching Petrie and his siblings practesing for The Day of The Flyers.

(Lincoln) I don't get why Petrie has to take that test. He's a great Flyer already.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well Lincoln, The Day of The Flyers is for young ones to show their elders that they're ready to take their places up in the sky.

(Lola) But Petrie's a great flyer.

(Lincoln) When he's alone he is. But flying with his siblings in a group is gonna be harder for him.

(Grandpa Longneck) There's no need to worry children. I'm sure Petrie will do just fine.

* * *

Of course, Petrie wasn't doing fine with most of his siblings at the moment. They were still mad at him for what happened today.

(Ptran) Petrie, you'll never get it right! You go up when we go down and go down when we go up!

(Arial and Skybeak) You're useless!"

(Donnie) Hey, come one guys. It's not entirly Petrie's fault. At least give him some respect.

(Hock) Why should we?! He'll never be ready for The Day of The Flyers! I liked him a lot better when he was a flightless Flyer!

(Robin) Yeah! Just because he defeated Sharptooth doesn't mean,

(Mama Flyer) Now children, I know you're all upset about what happened today. But right now, we should be getting some sleep.

Doing as they were told, the young Flyers went inside the cave and fell asleep.

(Mama Flyer) Don't worry Petrie. I'm sure you'll do fine.

As Mama Flyer was about to go to sleep, Donnie spoke to Petrie.

(Donnie) Sometimes, I wish we had a much nicer family. Or at least a whole different one.

(Petrie) Me wish that too Donnie.

* * *

And as for the Three-horn family, Tria didn't get much sleep because of the egg. So far, Topps wasn't even seeing that he was about roll onto it because he was a heavy sleeper. And Cera was never told goodnight because the 2 grown-ups was completely focesed on the egg.

At that moment, Tria pushed Topps away before he hit the egg. That woke him up.

(Topps) Tria. What was that for?

(Tria) Shh. You were about to roll onto the egg.

(Topps) I was not!

(Tria) How would you know? You were asleep.

(Cera) Ahem. Goodnight Dad.

(Tria) Scoot over a bit.

Topps did as he was told and moved over a bit.

(Topps) How's this?

(Tria) Just a little more. I don't wanna take any chances.

Topps then moved again.

(Tria) A little more.

(Cera) Goodnight Tria!

Topps then moved again. But this time, he fell off a small cliff and hit the ground with a THUD!

(Tria) That's better.

(Cera) Ugh! Goodnight Cera.

This was really hard for her. They weren't even paying attention to her. Cera was starting to wish that Tria had never layed that egg. But for now, she dropped her anger and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Great. Another short chapter. But it is what it is. I hope it's alright.**


	3. Update

**Update**

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. With so many other stories to work on, it's hard for me to keep focus on a couple of them. Don't worry though, the story's not abandoned. Just on hold for a while.

I'm not giving up though. I've gone this far in The Land Before Loud, so I'm gonna go all the way. Chapter 3 should be done soon.

See you soon.


End file.
